Un souvenir d'enfant
by RobotRock
Summary: [ESSAI. Cette histoire me trotte dans la tête depuis trop longtemps. Alors, Here it is. En réalité, il s'agit du manga "Sinbad No Bouken"] "Un souvenir d'enfant, une innocence passé et d'innombrables larmes qui ont couler. Aujourd'hui plus rien n'est pareil, et plus rien ne le sera jamais.. Car nous avons grandit; et nous ne sommes plus les enfants que nous étions jadis."


"**Gentle Mother,**

**Font of mercy,**

**Save our sons from war,**

**We pray.**

**Stay the swords**

**And stay the arrows,**

**Let them know a better day.**

**Gentle Mother,**

**Strength of women;**

**Help our daughthers**

**Through this fray.**

**Soothe the wrath,**

**And tame the fury**

**Teach us all a kinder way.**

**Gentle Mother,**

**Font of mercy,**

**Save our sons from war,**

**We pray.**

**Stay the swords**

**And stay the arrows,**

**Let them know a better day.**

**Gentle Mother,**

**Font of mercy,**

**Save our sons from war,**

**We pray.**

**Stay the swords**

**And stay the arrows,**

**Let them know a better day."**

**-Sansa's Hymn by Karliene.**

L'aube fut à peine levée, que la ville commençait déjà à s'animer. Regardant son reflet dans le miroir, la jeune femme soupira de lassitude tandis qu'elle entreprenait alors l'action de défaire les multitudes de nœud résidant dans sa longue chevelure qui s'étaient formé pendant son sommeil. Chantonnant un air que sa mère lui chantait autrefois, la rouquine se permit un moment de mélancolie dans lequel elle se souvint de sa tendre enfance, de son passé qui aujourd'hui lui paraissait si lointain, ce passé qu'elle regrettait tant.

Esquissant un discret sourire sur ses douces lèvres, elle ferma doucement ses yeux et rejoua cette fameuse journée qui avait à jamais chambouler sa vie, et par-dessus tout son cœur.

-Flashback dans l'enfance de Serah-

Soupirant lourdement, le visage entre ses mains et la mine boudeuse, la petite fille d'à peine 11 ans regardait sa nourrice coudre quelques horreurs que ce soit tandis qu'un silence de mort régner dans la salle, enfin, « silence ». La salle était juste seulement remplie des soupirs répéter et excessif de l'enfant. Ennuyée devant cette action à répétition, la nourrice releva finalement son attention sur l'enfant à sa garde et cessa son travail, fronçant légèrement ses sourcils grisés par son âge avancés, elle soupira en voyant le visage contrarier de l'enfant et compris de suite de quoi il en retourner. Alors reprenant sa couture, la vieille nourrice répéta une énième fois ces paroles :

-Serah, je ne peux te laisser sortir dehors. Ton père t'en a donné l'interdiction, et crois-moi, en ces temps de guerre cela est bien mieux ainsi.

Grimaçant aux paroles, ou plutôt, aux excuses qu'elle ne cessait jamais d'entendre la rouquine regarda sa nourrice irritée.

-Mieux ainsi ? Savez-vous seulement ce que c'est de rester enfermer ici 365 jours dans l'année ? Je n'ai quasiment jamais vue l'extérieur ! Je veux voir la mer, je veux parler aux gens et marcher dans les rues… J'ai lue tant de livre, et-

-Les livres ne sont pas la réalité, Serah ! La guerre est réelle, et ta famille n'est pas la bienvenue ici. Vous êtes des étrangers, ton père aura beau avoir autant de pouvoir qu'il veut, cette endroit n'es pas sûr pour toi une simple enfant de riche marchands. Coupa la vieille femme tout en continuant son ouvrage.

-Réalité ou pas rester enfermée ne me protégera pas éternellement ! Si je reste ici encore plus longtemps, je vais devenir folle. Nourrice, je t'en prie !

Regardant les grands yeux verts de l'enfant, elle y voyait alors la soif de découvertes et l'impressionnante curiosité de la gamine. Prise de remords, la vieille femme ébouriffa doucement les cheveux roux de la fillette avec un triste sourire.

-Serah… Tu sais que je ne le peux…

Perdant alors toutes sa gaieté, la petite rousse baissa la tête, les yeux rivés au sol et l'air abattue. Elle ne comprenait pas, non, elle ne les comprenait pas ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas sortir ? Dangereux ? Pourtant, elle voyait encore des enfants jouer dans les rues depuis sa fenêtre. La guerre n'était pas une excuse, elle n'était pas assez sotte pour le croire ! Se réfugiant dans sa chambre, elle s'y enferma sous le regard de sa nourrice qui finit par se demander si elle avait bien fait de prendre ce travail.

Sanglotant tristement, la petite regarda alors l'horizon amèrement. Elle voulait tant échapper de sa prison. Elle le voulait plus que tout. Puis une idée incongrue lui traversa l'esprit. Réunissant draps et autres linges assez grands, elle forma une corde. Ce fut certes laborieux pour elle qui n'avait jamais rien fait par elle-même, et une fois cela achevée un profond sentiment de fierté l'envahie~ Passant la cordes par-dessus la fenêtre, elle tenta de descendre en bas, mais se retrouva les fesses a terre tandis que la corde improvisés céda car elle n'était pas assez serrer. Gémissant de douleur, la rouquine se releva avec grandes difficultés, mais elle se releva malgré tout et les larmes aux yeux.

Regardant un dernier moment sa maison qui l'avait si longtemps tenue loin des autres, elle se sentit alors libres.

Quittant les lieux en courant, elle déambula dans les rues si maigrement connue depuis sa dernière sortie, sorties qui étaient rares, la jeune fille s'émerveillait devant chaque étale de marchands, et devant tous ces gens qui marchaient dans les rues, créant cette vie qui était propre à de tels quartiers commerçants. S'éloignant un peu de ses rues bondées de gens, la petite fillette vit son attention attirée par un petit bruit. Tournant la tête, la rouquine aperçus alors le petit félin qui la regardait comme ci il se demander ce qu'elle faisait ici. Emerveillée devant l'animal, elle tenta de s'en approcher pour le caresser, seulement pour en recevoir un coup de griffes qui la surprise, et puis la boule de poil finit par s'enfuir.

-Hé ! Reviens ici ! Cria la rouquine, comme si elle espérée qu'il s'arrête pour elle. Emboitant le pas après le félin, la rouquine ne fit pas attention à la direction emprunter, et ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle s'éloignait de son merveilleux petit quartiers.


End file.
